


Snowball Fight

by Sarahmouse



Series: Holiday One-shots in Stark Tower [6]
Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: Fluff, For once I actually wrote fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmouse/pseuds/Sarahmouse
Summary: “If you throw that snowball you’re declaring war!”





	Snowball Fight

“If you throw that snowball you’re declaring war!”

“I declared war on this planet before and I’ll happily do it again.” Loki hadn’t even finished his sentence before he sent a snowball flying straight for Tony’s head.

Tony ducked out of the way at the last possible moment. The snowball went flying past and went over the edge of Stark Tower. He looked back and forth from the edge of the tower to Loki. Straightening up he yelled, “I’m telling Steve!” and then he took off running.

One moment Steve had been painting. The next he was dealing with a patient man child and an immature god. He held up his paintbrush in an attempt to get them quiet. When that didn’t work he threw the brush at Loki who froze when the blue paint splattered across his face and the paintbrush clattered on to the floor.

“One at a time explain why you are dripping snow all over floor. Tony you can go first.”

“But you-”

“I said Tony would go first.”

“Loki threw a snowball at me!”

Steve stared at the two of them for half a minute before he began to laugh. Once he started he seemed unable to stop. “You...you two are actually children.”

Pouting Tony finished, “He threatened war!”

Rolling his eyes Loki said, “You were the one who said if I threw the ball of snow that I was declaring war. I merely agreed to your terms.” He took one step closer to Tony, “Besides, I missed. No harm, no foul. Or so they say.” He stepped a few steps closer to Tony and smiled his wicked smile. In a flash he moved and Tony was covered in practically a pile of snow.

Turning to Steve Loki held out his wrists, “According to the wretch I just covered in snow, I have declared war on this realm...again. What will you do? Cuff me? Put me in a choke hold? Blind me with pepper spray?”

“Never should have let you anywhere near the dumb version of The Grinch before the cartoon classic,” Tony mumbled as he shook the snow off of his shoulders.


End file.
